Babysitting
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee's asked to babysit the twins and Mike, and decides to let them know just how much she loves them.


**DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Kaylee had gotten permission from RJ, Engel and Casey to take a few days off Ranger work and JKP work to return home to her apartment. Kira and Tori also needed babysitters for the night, and Kaylee was more than happy to accept.

As soon as she walked in the door she was greeted by her cat, who was rubbing itself against her leg and meowing.

"Wow, Karls, I didn't think you would miss me," Kaylee joked, picking up her cat and cuddling her. "Have I really been gone that long?"

Kaylee dropped her keys in the bowl and walked into the TV room, where Conner was passed out on the couch. Summer was resting between him and the cushion, Samantha was curled up in his arm and Mike had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Aw," Kaylee teased, putting her cat down to grab her phone and take a picture. "I hope he doesn't roll over. That would be bad news for Sam and Mike... unless he rolls on Summer..."

Kaylee picked up her nephew, holding him close as she nudged Conner awake.

"I think this means the others are waiting for you at home," she told him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah... they told me to wait for you here..." Conner yawned, sitting up and forgetting his girls were beside him. Thankfully Kaylee was close enough to the couch and her thighs stopped Sam from rolling off. Conner picked his oldest daughter up, and then grabbed Summer. "That way you didn't have to drive all three of them back, especially alone."

"Thanks," Kaylee smiled, placing Mike in the playpen Conner had set up. She took Sam from him and put her down beside her cousin, then did the same with Summer.

"Kayl, are you sure you're going to be okay with those three?" he asked. "I know Sam and Sum are a handful, add Mikey in..."

"I'll be fine, Conner," Kaylee laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now are the bottles in the fridge?"

"Yes, I put them all on one shelf in the fridge. Mike's bottles are blue, Sam's are pink and Summer's are yellow."

"Why can't Sam and Summer share?" Kaylee asked. "Do they have boob preferences?"

"Ha-ha," Conner frowned. "Kira wants to make sure they get enough food, so she monitors just how much."

"How do you calculate breast milk?" Kaylee asked, looking down at her chest. "I don't remember coming with a measuring cup? Is that a newborn baby feature?"

"Kayl, remember that breast pump Kira got?"

"Do I ever," Kaylee giggled.

"She uses it all the time."

"It is healthy?" Kaylee asked.

"Dude, I look away," Conner laughed, walking to the door. "It's a milk sucker. I don't wanna know what she looks like after it's dried her up."

"EW!" Kaylee frowned.

"Oh, the car seats are all in the van, can I take your car?"

"Will you get into an accident?" Kaylee asked, holding her keys away from Conner.

"Don't plan on it."

"Have you ever been in an accident?"

"Once, but I thought the light was green!"

"What do you think of drinking and driving?"

"Don't do it?"

"Speed limit means?"

"Suggested speed. If you drive a sports car it doesn't apply to you."

Kaylee thought about his answers for a moment before giving him her keys. Conner had been teasing her and didn't think she would hand the keys over like that.

"Wow, trusting, or stupid?" Conner laughed, throwing his coat on.

"I have your two daughters in my care, you have my car," Kaylee smirked. "If the car comes back in one piece, your daughters stay in one piece."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Conner laughed. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"No problemo, Soccer Jock!" Kaylee called, waving goodbye to her friend. "You know I love those kids!"

"You're the best!"

"I knew that!" Kaylee laughed. "Goodbye, have fun... eww..."

Kaylee shrank away when she realised this was the first time in a long time the two couples could get away and enjoy time to themselves. Unfortunately that could have meant anything from sleeping in the same bed to _sleeping_ in the same bed.

Closing the door, Kaylee walked back to the TV room and look down in the playpen, where the three kids were sleeping.

"You three are so cute," she cooed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she knelt down to watch them sleep.

_MEOW!_

"Look at them, Karly," Kaylee smiled as the cat jumped up on the side of the playpen and sat in the corner, staring down at the strange little creatures in her house. "You can scratch me and Ronny all you want, but you don't touch these guys, okay?"

_MEOW!_

Mike suddenly started to hiccup, before screaming. Kaylee laughed, reaching down to pick him up.

"Hi, Mikey," she cooed, taking him to the kitchen so she could grab a bottle for him. "Hi baby, remember fun Aunt Kaylee? Probably not, because you've got the memory of a fish."

Kaylee walked back to the TV room and sat on the couch, holding Mike in her arms as she fed him his bottle. He kicked his little legs as he drank and Kaylee smiled.

"You're my favourite little man," Kaylee whispered to her nephew. "Even if you are part Blake... but I'll forgive you for that."

Mike looked up at her with his big brown eyes, still sucking on his bottle.

"Oh, you're right, Mikey, how can I forget you," Kaylee giggled. "Do you want the talk too?"

Kaylee had to pull the bottle out of Mike's mouth as the milk started dripping down his cheek. She wiped it away with his bib and looked at the bottle.

"Wow, Mikers, you're not going to romance the ladies like that, you little piggy," she laughed when she saw he had finished his bottle. "The way you do it... be macho."

Mike started crying, reminding Kaylee he needed to be burped. She placed him on her shoulder and gently pat his back.

"Yes, I know you think burping is funny, but not every likes it. Some will think you're rude as hell, and some girls will run away screaming," Kaylee explained. "It really depends on the kind of girl you're going after."

Kaylee put a towel on her shoulder, just under Mike in case he decided to give her a little gift from the stomach.

She placed the towel down just in time. Mike burped, leaving a little milk residue as he did.

"Oh, you are so Blake's son," Kaylee smiled, pushing Mike away, still holding him carefully as she pulled the towel away. She placed it beside her on the couch before putting Mike in his crib. "Don't wake up your cousins. I'm going to put this little towel in the laundry."

Just as Kaylee stepped out of the room, one of the girls began screaming.

"Mike, what did I tell you?" Kaylee laughed, walking back over to the playpen to pick the screaming twin up. Both girls were dressed in yellow, but this child had a red bow in her hair, instead of yellow. "C'mon Summer, you can help me with this."

-----Babysitting-----

After feeding all three kids, burping them, playing with them, changing six diapers and being punched by Sam and her uncontrollable muscles, Kaylee was tired. She brought all three kids up to her room and placed them in the extra playpen Conner had set up before he left. After making sure they were separated, had their special toys in the playpen for comfort and that they were asleep, she crawled into bed, pulled the blankets up over herself and put her head on the pillow.

Karly jumped up on the bed beside her and meowed, curling up in her arms. Kaylee smiled, hugging her cat, happy to be home, until...

"Sammy... not now," Kaylee frowned, throwing the blankets off and pulling Samantha out of the playpen.

Summer and Mike started wailing as Kaylee grabbed Sam. She placed the eldest girl on the bed, then grabbed the other two.

"Seriously?" she asked as they all settled down. She placed her pillows on either side of her so the twins didn't fall off, while Mike rested on her chest. "Is this the only way you guys will sleep?"

The few minutes of silence answered her question, but now all three sets of eyes were staring up at her.

"Close those beady little eyes," Kaylee whispered.

All three young infants blinked their eyes, still looking up.

"Okay, how about a story?" Kaylee offered, caressing her nephew's cheek with her finger and hugging Summer with her arm. She leaned over to Sammy. "If I had another arm, I would hug you too, but you're still very special."

Kaylee kissed all three kids on the top of the head and began, "Well, you see, I'll always be the bestest Aunt in the world! You will forever call me Fun Aunt Kaylee. I will love you, and care for you, and never leave you. But your mommies are pure evil," Kaylee looked down at the babies. "Mikey, your mommy will be a royal pain about homework and curfew and about how many monster you can defeat before breakfast. One is usually her limit, but on holidays she goes up to two. Sam and Sum... I wish you good luck..."

-----Babysitting-----

"Kira, look at this," Tori whispered, calling her friend over to Kaylee's bedroom door. As Kira walked over, Tori opened the door, showing her the scene before them.

Kaylee was lying in the bed, with all three babies sleeping on her. The pillows were surrounding her for the infants' safety. Karly was at Kaylee's feet, most likely keeping an eye out of evil mice.

"Aw," Kira cooed, taking her phone and snapping a picture.

"We should leave them be," Tori whispered. "I'm sure Kaylee's loving this."

Kira nodded, closing the door quietly.

Kaylee opened her eyes as her sisters walked away. She looked down at the kids sleeping in her arms.

"See, mommy will leave you guys. If they were the ones sleeping with you, I would totally steal you three for myself. You three are just so cute! I love you, and you, and you!"


End file.
